Escondiendo el miedo
by Nobody'sFan
Summary: La idea es mostrar el progreso del Espantapájaros, usando referencias de Gotham y el comic Batman Annual Volumen 1 19. A todo esto le agregare un interés amoroso a Crane. Rated M para futura violencia y escenas subidas de tono.


Disclaimer: No todos los personajes son de mi propiedad. La mayoría le pertenece a DC Comics, Fox y Warner Bros. La historia sí es de mía.

Caminaba hacia mi hogar cuando pase por la vieja casa Crane. Note huellas de llantas en el húmedo lodo en la entrada principal, eso no era normal. Me escabullí por medio de los árboles para acercarme. La situación no mejoro, escuche unos gritos desgarradores, mi mano derecha hizo presión sobre la 38 cargada que tenía en mi bolsillo; después de todo, esto seguía siendo Gotham.  
Luego de que Gerald Crane fuera asesinado por policías del DPGC y su hijo enviado a Arkham, la casa quedo completamente vacía, y completamente llena de historias que, en los dos años transcurridos se habían transformado en leyendas urbanas. Obviamente ninguna era real, no habían monstruos ni fantasmas, solo una chica de 18 años que buscaba algo en que ocupar su tiempo. Qué mejor actividad que cuidar una casa para dueños que jamás volverían.  
Conocí a Jonathan, era -es- un año más joven que yo, solíamos pasar los veranos juntos, pero eso cambio. Se volvió retraído y distante. Su situación escolar tampoco ayudaba, era buen alumno y tenia las mejores calificaciones, los profesores lo adoraban por ende, los alumnos lo odiaban; según ellos Crane era raro, se vestía como un indigente y nunca hacia cosas de adolescente normal. Tal vez las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes para él si hubiéramos ido a la misma escuela. A diferencia de los demás, a mi me parecía un chico genial, era curioso e inteligente, siempre me sorprendía con algún nuevo experimento científico que su padre le había enseñado. La ciencia es magia, me dijo un día; claro que lo era.  
Volviendo a la realidad. Decidí rodear la casa para asegurarme de que no hubiera sorpresas, una vez revisado el perímetro me dirigí hacia el porche con la 38 en mano. Tal vez habían secuestrado a alguien y querían usar la casa como escondite. Sea lo que sea, tenía que averiguarlo, al fin de cuentas el lugar era prácticamente mío. Por un costado vi a tres hombres, quizá cuatro que hablaban en tono amenazante, no dude ni dos segundos en salir.

-Esto es propiedad privada- me mostré totalmente fría apuntándolos con el arma.

-Lo sabemos. Qué harás, llamar a la policía- dijo uno de los hombres en tono burlón.

-Tranquila niña, esta casa es suya- señalo con la mano a una persona hecha bulto en una silla.

Esto debía ser una broma.

-¿Crane?- el chico se acomodo un poco en la silla.

A duras penas lo pude reconocer, estaba un poco más grande, más delgado, su cabello había crecido considerablemente y sus hundidos ojos azules resaltaban sobre unas muy oscuras ojeras. Lucia asustado. Lo habían sacado de Arkham, junto a él había una caja de químicos.  
Esto debía ser una broma.

-Niña, deberías bajar el ar...- no pudo terminar la oración ya que un trozo de plomo se encajo en su cerebro. Aprovechando el desentendimiento de los demás, les dispare limpiamente en la cabeza a dos más. Quedaba uno, quien había sacado su propia pistola y ahora nos apuntábamos mutuamente, sabía que tenía que hablarle así podría dispararle. El hombre aun parecía perturbado.

-Escucha- comencé- podemos arreglar es...- dispare- to.

Después de todo, esto seguía siendo Gotham.

Me acerque a Crane, que estaba hecho un ovillo en el suelo.

-¿John, me recuerdas? Soy yo, Scarlett- hable en un tono suave, mientras intentaba correrle el pelo de la cara. Asintió con la cabeza nerviosamente.

-Quítalo, quítalo- sollozo con terror, cubriéndose el rostro desesperadamente, mientras señalaba al espantapájaros apoyado en una de las columnas de la entrada.

Los rumores no eran tan falsos después de todo. Moví al muñeco de trapo lo más rápido que pude hasta arrojarlo por la escalerilla, una vez que cayó al suelo, me volví hacia Crane.

-Iremos a mi casa, allí podrás ducharte, comer algo. Estarás a salvo-.

-No- respondió abrupto- Querrán enviarme devuelta al asilo, no quiero volver- su voz había cambiado, y a juzgar por su tono, no parecía estar demente.

-Está bien, pasaremos la noche aquí, tienes suerte de que me haya hecho cargo de esta casa. Tus cosas están intactas, tal y como las dejaste-.

Entramos y lo primero que hizo fue correr hacia su cuarto. Me miro extrañado cuando vio que su cama tenía algunos almohadones color uva, no eran suyos.

-Son míos. Te dije que yo cuido este lugar, y bueno, a veces duermo aquí. Es el lugar menos aterrador de la casa. Busca algo de ropa y acomódate en lo que voy a la cocina, guardo provisiones aquí-.

N/A: Puede que este fic no sea continuado, ya que lo escribí en un golpe de inspiración.


End file.
